You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Facade
Summary: This one goes out to Chris and Jill fans! My first RE fic! I've never played the games so bare with me please. I've started RE2 and got chomped.


****

You Shouldn't Kiss Me like This

By: Facade

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the RE characters although I wish I did because then I'd be rich. J I don't own the song either although I'd be rich then too. Capcom and Toby Keith own them respectively and I'm just using them for my own unprofitable enjoyment and for that of all you special peoples!

__

I got a funny feeling

The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time

Chris Redfield's heart thumped painfully in his chest, his throat suddenly as dry as a desert. His legs went weak, abruptly unable to support his weight, and he almost fell to the floor but locked his knees in time to avoid an embarrassing slide to the floor. He swallowed tensely and willed his feet to keep moving. Jill Valentine's lips moved softly across his in a sweetly gentle kiss, her hands tightening imperceptibly on his broad shoulders. The faintest scent of the fragrant wine she'd consumed was left on his mouth when she pulled back, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. Chris drew a shuddering breath, the tightness in his chest indicating that he'd forgotten to breathe.

__

There's a different feel about you tonight

It's got me thinking lots of crazy things

I think I even saw a flash of light

It felt like electricity

Chris looked down at the crown of Jill's head, unsure of what had just happened. He could see the blush staining her cheeks even in the dim lighting of the dance floor. He could relate. His entire body felt like it was going up in flames. His mind whirled in confusion. Jill… She seemed so…different…so soft and gentle…so…beautiful. And so unlike the Jill he'd known. The Jill he'd gone into battle with would never ask him to dance with her with such dark brilliant eyes, filled with something so wonderful it made him short of breath, and a small, playful smile curving her luscious mouth. Did she know? Did she know how he felt about her? How he'd felt for nearly a year? The love for her that he kept hidden in painful silence while she flirted with Carlos Oliveria? Impossible…but yet…if she felt it too… Chris shook his head miserably. Crazy.

__

You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around

And around and around and around

Then why? Chris's mind continually whispered the question in his ear. Why did Jill kiss him? Was he reading into a harmless kiss between friends? Or did she mean more? A longing ache rose in his throat to choke him. How he wished… Chris suppressed a sad sigh, letting his sapphire eyes fall closed for a moment, losing himself in the moment. The sounds around him seemed to drift away, the murmurs of the crowd, the words of the song, leaving only the melody of the song behind and Jill. He savored the cool feel of the silk of her emerald dress under his palm and the warmth of her skin under the tips of his fingers where they rested against the small of her back.

__

They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that

If you do, baby, kiss me again

Chris's eyes opened right into the accusatory stare of Carlos Oliveria. The hurt in the other man's eyes was reflected in the clenched fists at his side, as he stood motionless at the outer edge of the dance floor. Misery seeped into Chris's veins, sliding like cold fire through him. Friends. They were just friends. No more. But how he longed for her. To hear her say she loved him too. To hold her in his arms and know she was his forever, until death do them part. To feel her lips upon his again.

__

Everybody swears we'd make a perfect pair

But dancing is as far as it goes

Girl you've never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight

I just wanted you to know

I just wanted you to know

Chris's gaze passed across the crowded tables around the peripheral, falling on his younger sister, Claire. She was leaning across the table, speaking softly to Leon Kennedy. Leon's eyes were on him and Jill and he was smiling. So was Claire. Chris didn't even want to attempt guessing what the two were saying about them. He turned his gaze back to the petite woman in his arms. Jill still wasn't looking at him. Her eyes looked like they were closed, her breath fluttering gently against his collar. Chris found himself smiling down at her tenderly. He'd never felt this wonderful in his life. Or as horribly. His heart pounded in a slow steady beat, aching in his chest with a fierceness that threatened to overwhelm him.

__

You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around

And around and around and around

They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that

If you do, baby, kiss me again

Chris sighed inwardly. As much as he wanted this moment to last forever, he could hear the music fading away. The dance was ending. He didn't know what to do. What to say. Should he pretend it didn't matter? That it was nothing? He couldn't. He couldn't pretend he didn't care because he did. He cared so much that it was killing him inside because he knew that he was going to let go of her in a moment and that he would have missed his chance to tell her he loved her. Chris's musing was abruptly cut off by a low, ragged sigh. Jill… Chris squeezed her waist gently. Jill slowly brought her eyes up to his face; the half-lidded orbs unable to hide the sparkle of unshed tears. He felt his breath catch in his throat, his hands slowly rising to her beautiful face. Chris cautiously pushed a tendril of curling hair behind her ear, brushing the pad of his thumb against her cheek lovingly. Jill's lower lip trembled slightly as her watery, sorrow filled eyes locked with his. A small smile turned the corner of his lips and he bent his head, his mouth touching hers hesitantly until she sighed happily and twined her arms around his waist. Chris wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her closer, and deepened the kiss amidst the cheers around them, love singing through his veins.

This is my first attempt at an RE fic. I've never even played the games. J I've read the books and a ton of fics so…. If I make any grievous errors please point them out and I'll try to do better next time!

Facade


End file.
